The Truth About Forever
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Brooke is the biggest fashion designer in the country.Lucas is the most popular author.When Brooke is paid to be the designer for Lucas' wedding, what happens? Where did Brooke and Lucas leave off 10 years ago, what will they become?
1. 10 Years

Brooke Davis is the biggest fashion designer in the country. She owns four huge houses and is absolutely stunning. She has the life that every girl dreams. And every boy wants to steal her heart. But of course, her heart was already taken by a boy long ago. Brooke Davis hasn't been back to where she grew up in 10 years, time just flew by. She hasn't talked to anyone from home either…even her best friend.

"Ms. Davis." Emily walked into Brooke's office, handing her a stack of papers "You have an appointment with Sarah Ryan to talk about her wedding, it's supposed to be huge, this could be a lot of money."

"Thanks." Brooke said politely.

"The limo will be outside in 30 minutes." Emily told her before walking out.

One thing Brooke missed was to be able to get in her little car and drive wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Or to be able to go grocery shopping without being hoarded by a paparazzi.

"Hey Brooke." Another familiar voice said.

"Hey Julie." Brooke said without looking up.

"Busy day?" Julie asked

"You have no idea." Brooke answered.

Brooke and Julie have been best friends since college. Julie has been living at Brooke's house for 2 years now.

"You got a phone call. Someone from North Carolina wanted to talk to you." Julie said, sitting on Brooke's desk and picking up a stack of designs.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked, not interested in the designs anymore.

"Scott….Haley, I think." Julie said uninterested.

"Haley called?!" Brooke asked "What about?"

"She didn't say. She just said to call, it was important." Julie told Brooke.

Brooke took out her cell phone and dialed Haley's number, worried to hear a voice she hasn't heard in 10 years.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered

"Tutorgirl." Brooke smiled on the other end.

"Brooke!" Haley said "Thank god you called!"

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked, knowing there must be something wrong.

"It's Nathan, Brooke. He's in a coma. I thought you should know." Haley told her.

"Oh Hales." Brooke said "I'm so sorry."

"He's been in a coma for a few weeks now." Haley informed her.

Brooke took a deep breath "How's James, and everyone?"

"Jimmy's good." Haley told her "Ryan is too."

"You had another boy?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, he's 4."

"Oh Haley….I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch." Brooke said sincerely.

"Yea, me too." Haley said quickly "Listen, I have to go. Call again sometime." She said before hanging up.

Brooke could tell that Haley was upset at her. Who wouldn't be? She left without saying goodbye and hasn't called in 10 years.

"Ms. Davis." Emily popped her head into the office "The limo's here."

"Coming." Brooke announced. Walking with Julie out to the limo "I'll be home later." She told Julie, before shutting the door.

Brooke knocked on the door of Sarah Ryan's house, and the door opened "Ms. Davis, come in." she said.

"Thanks." Brooke said politely, following Sarah into the sitting room.

"Can I get you anything?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Brooke told her.

"Well I can't thank you enough for designing the dresses for the wedding." Sarah said with a smile to Brooke "My fiancé should be home soon. I'm surprising him, he doesn't know who the designer is going to be. His brother is in the hospital so he is on his way home now. He should be here any minute."

"Should we wait for him before we get started?" Brooke asked.

"If you don't mind." Sarah answered, pulling her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Brooke heard the front door open "I know Haley, I just have a few meetings and I'll be back…I promise. Tell Jimmy and Ryan I love them."

Brooke couldn't breathe for a second, this was just her luck.

"Come meet the designer!" Sarah said to her fiancé, taking his hand.

Brooke still didn't turn around to look at him.

"This is…" Sarah started.

"Brooke." Lucas said quickly as Brooke finally stood up to look at him.

"You know Brooke Davis?" Sarah asked happily.

"Sarah, sweetheart, why don't you go get Ms. Davis a drink?" Lucas suggested.

Sarah shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"Lucas…you look….great" Brooke told him, looking at the ground.

"You do to Brooke."

"So, you just got back from Tree Hill?" she asked

"Yea, Nathan's---."

"I know, I just talked to Haley." Brooke said.

"Yea, she told me." Lucas told her.

"Listen Luke…about when I left…" Brooke started to apologize.

"It was 10 years ago Brooke."


	2. Lunch

Brooke looked at Lucas in the eyes for a moment "I don't know if I can do this…maybe this wasn't a good idea." She said, quickly turning on her heel towards the door.

Lucas grabbed her arm and twisted her around "No, Brooke. Please, let's just talk. We can go grab lunch."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'll tell her I got a call from work." He said "I'll meet you at the Pier in 15 minutes."

Brooke left and drove to the Pier. Wondering why on Earth she agreed to meet him, she didn't want to talk to him, he hurt her more than anyone ever has.

But then he walked into the restaurant and Brooke got the same feeling she did an hour earlier, a feeling she hasn't experienced in years…..but she still didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked as soon as he sat down.

Brooke laughed very quietly "Talk about cutting right to the chase."

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

Brooke shrugged "You want to know the honest truth, Luke?"

Lucas nodded and Brooke took a deep breath "Because of you, Lucas. You completely destroyed me….."

"I know Brooke, I know." Lucas said, not looking her in the eye "But what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Lucas! Maybe not lie about everything!" she said loudly, before quieting down "You know, I haven't had a serious boyfriend since you. I've been so busy getting my life together, that I forgot that I needed someone to make me happy. Because right now? I'm not happy. I never admitted that to anyone before, because I'm the girl with the best life in the world, but without someone to share it with, I don't even care." She stood up quickly "I need to get home."

"Brooke, c'mon, please don't go. Let me explain everything….." Lucas begged.

Brooke looked at the time "Really, I need to go. Why don't you call me and we can set up lunch sometime." She said before turning and walking out of the restaurant, leaving Lucas alone.

-------

Brooke pulled up in front of a small private all-girls school and stepped out of the car, waiting against the car as she watched all the girls walk out. When the 5th grade class walked outside, a pretty little 10 year old ran over to Brooke.

"Mommy!" she squealed happily as Brooke hugged her.

"Hey pretty girl, how was school?" Brooke asked as she helped the little girl into the car.

"It was so much fun! We had music class….then we had math and I almost know alllllllll of my multiplication….and….." the little girl went on and on and Brooke listened intently.

"So, what did you do today?" the little girl finally asked.

"The usual, just a few meetings." Brooke told her daughter.

This little girl was exceptionally bright for her age. Not only was she bright, she was also the happiest little girl in the world, although when she was upset, you knew it because she brooded all day. She also is the best basketball player in her class, even though her mom isn't so sure how long that's gonna last since the little girl loves cheerleading too.

This little girl's name is Bridget Haley Davis. She is petite, even for 10 years old. She has long brown hair that falls perfectly over her shoulders, and she has big blue eyes. But personality wise? She was exactly like her father……


	3. Back Home

"Mom! Can I get the door?" Bridget yelled to her mother as the doorbell rang.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be right down. I just got out of the shower." Brooke yelled back.

Bridget pulled open the door "Can I help you?" she asked the tall good-looking man.

"Um, is Brooke Davis here?" the man asked, a little confused.

"She's in the shower. I'm Bridget, who are you?" Bridget asked.

"Lucas Scott. I needed to speak with Brooke." Lucas said

"If you wait a few minutes she'll be down." Bridget told him with a smile "Would you like to come in?"

Lucas nodded and followed the young girl into the living room.

"So, why'd you come back to see my mom?" Bridget asked him as he sat down.

"Mom?"

"Yea. My mom, Brooke Davis…." Bridget reminded him "You're the man that's in the pictures."

"What pictures?" Lucas asked.

"The ones Mom keeps stored away. She doesn't like when I look at them. She says she doesn't want them to bring back old memories." Bridget informed him as Brooke walked down the stairs, stopping when she saw Lucas.

"Bridget. You know you're not supposed to let strangers in." Brooke said sternly to her daughter.

"Mom, he's from all of the pictures. He's the man you used to tell me about. From where I see it, he's anything but a stranger." Bridget told her mom with a smile.

Brooke looked at Bridget for a moment "You're really not helping Bridget."

Bridget shrugged "Just letting you know. I'm gonna go up to my room."

"I think that's a good idea." Brooke said, nudging Bridget lightly as she walked by.

After Bridget was upstairs, Lucas looked at Brooke "I didn't know….you had a…."

"Daughter? Yea." Brooke said quickly.

"How….old is she?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Ten." Brooke answered.

Lucas lost his breath for a second and looked at Brooke straight in the eyes.

"She's not yours Luke. Don't worry." Brooke told him "So, what'd you come here about?"

"Haley called. Nathan really isn't doing well. I'm flying back out to Tree Hill, she needs her friends…..I was hoping maybe you'd come."

Brooke sighed and sat down on the couch "I can't do that Luke."

"Brooke….it's Nathan….he's been your best friend for years…..Haley has been too. You need to come back." Lucas pleaded.

"I haven't been back in 10 years Luke. They must hate me." Brooke said sadly.

"They wouldn't hate you Brooke. They love you. Yea, maybe it's gonna take some time to be best friends again, but you're never gonna be best friends again if you don't try." Lucas told her.

"What about work? And Bridget?" Brooke asked.

"You're the biggest fashion designer in the country. You can take off whenever you want. And break is next week, she won't miss a lot of school." Lucas said.

"You've thought this out pretty well, haven't you?" Brooke asked him.

"I tried." Lucas said, finally getting a small smile out of Brooke.

"When do we leave?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up in front of the house at ten." Lucas told her "It's gonna be a late flight."

"You're telling me. I'll start packing." Brooke said, walking upstairs as Lucas turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Luke?" she said before he left.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

----------------

Bridget and Brooke waited downstairs for the car to pick them up. When the car pulled up, Lucas got out to get the girls' bags.

Bridget smiled at Lucas as he said hello "Two times in one day." Bridget said "What, are you kidnapping us now?"

Lucas looked at Brooke then back at Bridget, and laughed "She's pretty funny." He said to Brooke.

"Tell me about it." Brooke said as they got in the car.

"So Luke, what do you do?" Bridget asked as they drove to the airport.

"I'm a writer." Lucas told her "You like to read?"

"Yea, I do. Just not school stuff. I like reading novels." Bridget told him.

Lucas laughed "How old are you?"

Brooke smiled "She's the top in her class, you know."

"I'm guessing she didn't get that from her mother." Lucas joked, making Brooke smile.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Bridget asked as they pulled up to the airport.

"A place I haven't been to in years." Brooke sighed as they got out and walked to their terminal.

During the flight, while everyone slept, Bridget and Lucas talked. About school, and basketball, and everything else there is to possibly talk about. He never enjoyed talking to a ten year old so much.

Right before they arrived in Tree Hill, Brooke woke up and looked at her daughter, asleep on Lucas' lap. Lucas was stroking her hair.

When they landed, Brooke tried to pick Bridget up, but Lucas stopped her "I got her." He said, picking her up carefully, resting her head on his shoulder.

Brooke smiled and they went to get their bags, before heading to the car. After driving for a while, they pulled up to an all too familiar place for Brooke.

"Wow. It looks the same." Brooke said as they got out in front of Karen's house.

Bridget woke up during the car ride, and when they arrived she got out of the car "Who's house is this?"

"My mom's." Lucas told her "My little sister lives here too."

Brooke and Bridget followed Lucas into the door that led to his room. Brooke paused before walking in, remembering all of the old memories.

"C'mon Brooke." Lucas said, taking her bag as she followed him in the room.

Brooke walked in and sat on the bed "It looks the same."

"Yea, I didn't change it much. I'm not here a lot anyways." Lucas told her.

Brooke stood up and walked to the shelf with the pictures. There was a picture of her and Lucas from high school "I remember when Haley took this." She said smiling "It was right after the basketball game." Brooke looked at the picture harder and laughed "You were trying to hug me but I didn't want you to because you were all sweaty and disgusting."

Lucas laughed "Yea, but you let me hug you eventually."

Brooke paused for a second "Shoot, I forgot to call the hotel. Do you have the number?"

"Are you kidding?" Lucas asked "You're staying here."

"I can't Lucas….really. it'd be too much to ask."

"Really, it's fine. You're always welcome here, you know that." Lucas told her.

"Okay. Bridget honey, why don't we head out to the living room?" Brooke told her daughter, taking her bag.

"You two stay in my room. I'll get the couch." Lucas said, walking out before Brooke could protest "Goodnight." He said before shutting the door behind him.

The next morning Brooke woke up and walked out to the kitchen where Lucas was sitting at the counter reading the paper "Morning."

"Morning." Lucas said with a smile "Coffee's in the pot. My mom should be home soon."

Brooke smiled "Thanks." She said, walking right to where the cups were.

"You didn't forget where anything was." Lucas said.

"How could I? I lived here." Brooke laughed as the back door opened.

"Brooke?" Karen yelled happily "Oh, look at you! You look so wonderful!" she embraced Brooke tightly.

"You do too Karen. How has everything been?" Brooke asked, letting go of Karen.

"Oh, it's been wonderful. How about you?" Karen asked.

"It's been good." Brooke said, not too happily.

"Sit down. I'll make breakfast." Karen insisted.

A few minutes into talking, Brooke heard the front door open.

"In the kitchen!" Karen yelled, not sure who it was.

A petite girl with a young boy trailing in back of her walked in the kitchen.

"Hales!" Lucas said with a smile, hugging her tight, and then saying hi to the boy next to her.

Brooke kept her head down, looking at her hands, and not at the girl that didn't notice her yet.

"I brought someone with me." Lucas said, motioning towards Brooke.

Brooke stood up slowly and walked towards Haley, trying to smile "Hey tutorgirl."

"Brooke….you're here." Haley said slowly.

Brooke nodded "How are you?"

"How am I?" Haley asked "How am I? let's see, my husband is in a coma. I just had a miscarriage. I don't know what is gonna happen to my life, and you just show up out of nowhere and think it's okay!" she yelled.

"Haley!" Lucas exclaimed "She's your best friend. At least say hello."

"My best friend?" she said to Lucas, still looking Brooke in the eye "She left for 10 years and never called. What kind of best friend is that?" she asked, storming off.

Brooke stopped for a second before grabbing her coat and walking out the front door. She didn't know why she was here in the first place. It's not like anyone wanted her back.


	4. Goodbye

Brooke stopped for a second before grabbing her coat and walking out the front door

Brooke stopped for a second before grabbing her coat and walking out the front door. She didn't know why she was here in the first place. It's not like anyone wanted her back.

Brooke walked quickly down the driveway, it was pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it wasn't far, since her daughter was still inside.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled from the driveway as Brooke started down the street "Brooke! C'mon Brooke, hang on a sec!"

Brooke ignored Lucas and kept walking, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced a panting Lucas "What?"

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, breathing heavily, his hair matted to his head.

"I don't know Luke. But I do know that this was a bad idea. I'm getting a flight back tonight. I'm not staying here." Brooke said sternly, turning on her heel "Watch Bridget, I'll be back later."

Lucas sighed "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She said, walking off.

Lucas knew better than to follow her when she didn't want him to, so he turned back and headed to the house.

A few minutes later, Brooke was at the reception desk at the hospital "Hi, I'm looking for Nathan Scott's room."

The nurse looked at the files "Room 323."

"Thanks." Brooke walked slowly to his room and walked in when she found it. She looked at Nathan, he looked much older, I guess that's what ten years and a coma does to you. But then again, he also looked like the same old Nathan she used to know. The one who turned from the typical cocky high school jock to falling head over heels for Haley James, a.k.a. 'tutorgirl'. The one who got married to her in high school and had two beautiful little boys. The one who fulfilled his dream of becoming a basketball player, before having it crushed but one stupid mistake. The one who has a wife and a son that love him at home, just waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey Nate." Brooke sat down in the chair beside the bed "It's me, Brooke. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I missed you guys so much Nate. You know, Haley's a mess without you, she loves you so much Nathan, she always has and I know you know that, but she needs you now. Why don't you wake up for her Nate? And for your boys?" Brooke sighed and took his hand "Do you remember when we were little and you had a huge 10th birthday party, and after basically everyone left, I was still there because my mom forgot about me. And a few hours after everyone was gone, you went to find your dog and he died? And a while later, you told me that everyone will leave when they're ready. And if they're not ready, they'll stay? I know that you're not ready to leave Nate. You just have to believe that and wake up. Your family needs you Nathan, your boys and Haley need you. Please." Brooke rested her head on the side of the bed.

Brooke lifted her head when she felt a hand on it. She looked up and saw Nathan smile at her.

"Nathan!" she squealed, jumping up and calling for a nurse "I have to call Haley! I'm so glad your awake!" Brooke took out her phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Brooke, are you planning on coming back to get your daughter?" Haley asked in a very uptight voice.

"I know you hate me Tutorgirl, but Nathan is awake." Brooke said with a smile.

Brooke waited for a response before realizing that Haley hung up the phone. Brooke figured she's be here soon, and didn't want Haley to be upset, so she decided to leave.

"Nathan, Haley's on her way over. I'm gonna head out, okay?" Brooke told him, taking his hand.

"Thank you." Nathan said quietly, his voice scratchy "And Brooke? Haley will come around. She missed you so much."

Brooke nodded and kissed Nathan on the forehead, squeezing his hand "I'm so glad you're awake Nate. Tell Haley goodbye for me. And that I love her."


End file.
